Indeed
by Wicked R
Summary: AU. Sean and Christian did give up their joint practice after “Rose and Raven Rosenberg”, and this is them finally meeting up after three years.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Indeed

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: characters are the property of FX. I'm using them for fun only.

Rating: PG.

Genre: G.

Summary/Set: AU. Sean and Christian did give up their joint practice after "Rose and Raven Rosenberg", and this is them finally meeting up after three years.

Pairing: S/J, C/G.

Note: I've written over seventy stories, but so far all of them about vampires or demons. None of them was set in the real world, this is my first. Actually, I have absolutely no idea how I will manage…

Liz walked up to the receptionist desk of the McNamara surgery, as she did every morning. She leaned over it, picked up the appointments book, and took a sip from her mug of coffee while glancing at the schedule.

"How's everything going?" Sean slid in the door and looked at the same book.

"Mr. Sunday is ready to be released, Mrs. Barry is recovering according to expectations and Mrs. Lopez hasn't checked in for her surgery yet."

Sean nodded, "my half nine appointment is not here yet, I take it?" He took his jacket off, "so what have you done with yourself at the weekend?"

"Went out with a couple of friends the Friday night and…I went to the shopping mall on Saturday."

"Getting ready for Christmas early?"

"Well, that, too…but…remember how you said just last week that you feel a bit perturbed about the fact that you haven't heard anything of Christian for three years?"

"You heard something about him at the mall?"

"Yes, I mean no. I met him. I was having lunch at the Mexican's when he walked in. I hardly recognised him. He was looking…I don't know, he was either tired or somehow different, I really can't put my finger on it was. I asked him to sit at my table. Correction. Them. I asked them."

"Some lady friend?"

"That's the thing Sean, it wasn't. He was holding this beautiful, vivid little girl with bright eyes. Her name's Christina. I asked her how old she was and she indicated two with her fingers and Christian doted on her about how clever she was. Then he apologised if he hurt my feelings when being an overenthusiastic parent, but I told him I practically got over not having kids when I totally accepted my sexual orientation. He was really nice and talkative towards me. Found it strange, we probably talked more there than any time while he was working here. Gina was her normal obnoxious self right enough, either ignoring me or making some spiteful remark…"

"Gina? He's with Gina?"

"Uhm…they got weeding rings and all. Although I can't imagine anything else than an open marriage. They were arguing about her smoking. She looked about six month pregnant. Then she argued with him about what he should eat and being hypocritical when not eating healthy, but disagreeing with her about her smoking at the same time," she shook her head, "she probably didn't change one bit."

"A daughter, hm? Good for him…" Sean said from his heart. He had missed his old friend ever since the first day he had to consult patients by himself, but he felt he had no choice in the matter as Christian betrayed him. Sean was lonely now, even though he had accepted Julia back into his life. He didn't really have any other friends and Christian was more than a brother to him. He missed discussing everything with him, he missed having a drink with him, he missed dealing with all the mess he regularly created. He also wondered how his ex partner fared without him. Not so much for himself being right about Christian not managing alone, but because he was worried about him. He told him once he will never forgive him, but he did. He forgave him not long after he had left, thought about how much he loved him and would've asked him back right away before all the paperwork for splitting the practice has been finalised, but Christian had already vanished off the face of the earth. Actively he had never looked for him, he was thorn between reconciling with one of the two most important people in his life and the fear that if Christian would come back, the other most important person, Julia, would not be solely his again. Of course, she never was, he was quite sure she'd always been in love with Christian, but at least his friend wasn't there in person anymore to be lusted over. Sean had already changed into his work clothes when he finally asked his co worker tentatively, "do you know where he lives? Christian."

"Gina's sister, I think. They are here in Miami for her wedding."

"That's not what I meant," he said, weary of how he should go about this, "is there anything else you two talked about? You know, I just wanna know he's ok. There's so much…well, we've been together for so long…"

"Told you we talked more than ever," Liz looked at him knowingly, "they moved to San Diego not so long ago from I dunno where. Because that's where he works. The San Diego Transplant Institute. Burn Unit, or something like that. Apparently, they pay quite well…" She frowned, unbelievingly.

"He works for the government?" Sean was surprised. But then again, not. He couldn't imagine Christian running a successful surgery all by himself. His guess would've been that, poised and impractical his old friend could be sometimes, he would have tried and failed. Not that he himself didn't have problems at first when the clientele flopped at his surgery at first when he started practicing without his old partner. His profits were still quarter of what they used to be, but at least he wasn't in any danger of bankruptcy like it the fist year. This was it, this was his chance for some sort of squaring off with his old partner. He was in town and Sean could show up coming from his high horse, "was the wedding at the weekend?"

"No, it will be next weekend."

"And they are here for that long? Maybe working for the government is good, if they offer that much holiday…" He suspected something else.

"Well, I don't know. Gina made some strange sarcastic comment I couldn't understand at the end, about the value of being off work, which Christian completely ignored and said good bye. Of course, he asked about you first."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you're well. The practice goes well, family life goes well. What else should've I told him?…You miss him, don't you?"

"Strange as it sounds…"

"You know what? I miss him too. Life is just too boring around here without him, if you know what I mean. No sex scandals, lusting clients, cues to see him…less clients, you know in general…"

"Hmm, yeah, that."

"It's your lucky day, Sean, cause I do know where and when this wedding is…"

Tbc…


	2. Link

Chapter 2: Link

Sean figured it was best if he showed up at the reception. A young woman answered the door and he told her that no, he wasn't a wedding guest, just there to see Dr. Christian Troy. An old friend. She asked him to stay in the lobby and disappeared for a minute. From where he was, he could see the bride and the groom sitting at the table, in each other's arms, kissing fervently, then staring into each other's eyes, talking. Sean had a flashback of his own weeding, and remembered having done the same thing with Julia. He had hardly seen his best man, Christian after the ceremony and only found out later that it was because he was busy sleeping with just about every woman in the room, including the mother of the bride. He found out even later that it was out of frustration over him marrying Julia. Sean gave a fleeting consideration to the thought that Christian could be occupied with similar things right now, but he appeared looking for him very soon. Sean's professional eyes noted immediately how much older Christian looked in just three years and he wondered whether his friend found the same looking at him.

"How nice of you to drop by," Christian greeted him mockingly, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to say hello to you," he mumbled. He thought about it all week, what to say to him when he got there, still, he couldn't come up with anything better. If he was going to be more emotional, he gave too much away. He was supposed to have the upper hand in this relationship, if there was going to be any. Otherwise he felt like his pride was compromised.

"Very enigmatic," Christian picked up on his intentions right away, not ready himself to play the one that gives in, "am I expected to be intrigued?" It hurt him a lot that Sean had been so hostile towards him for a slip-up that happened twenty years ago now. He gave up the love of his life for him and he never really touched Julia again the same way, so the least he could expect from his friend was a bit of understanding for his loss. Not to mention the fact that he didn't know anything about his son because of their falling out. He could have contacted Julia about Matt, but that would've caused even more complications.

"Can't an old friend drop by?" Sean tried, disregarding the arguments they had.

"Friends? Are we friends Sean? Sorry it's just that I wasn't expecting you…"

"You told Liz very precisely where the wedding was. You want me to believe that was a coincidence?"

"You have the fixed notion of me being overly manipulative." Nevertheless, he led him outside the building, away from the noise the wedding guests made.

"Well…"

"Great," Christian sat down on the steps of the house.

Uncomfortable silence followed, and Sean decided to sit down next to him, wanting to say something positive to counterbalance, "I still cannot believe that I didn't see the resemblance. He looks more and more like you nowadays. Matt's a real ladies' man," he shared some information about the most valuable topic for the other that he could think of.

"You good? Liz said you were good. And she says what she thinks."

"Everything's great," it was too early to talk seriously, "what about you?" Stupid question, he would feel the same.

"I'm fine, yeah," Christian answered very quickly, not even considering the option of telling his old friend anything about himself that could make him look down on him.

"Okay," Sean stood up, having had enough of the uncomfortable situation, but ready to try again, "you could…come round to the house for dinner tomorrow…just like in the good old days," he offered the most precious gift again, "if you don't need to go back to work…" He walked to his car.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Christian stood up as well.

"Seven o'clock?" Sean revved the engine, leaving his friend alone on the side of the road.

Christian took a breath of the fresh air, and walked back into the house deep in thought. He was looking for something and he couldn't be at peace all his life. Even with his daughter, something was missing. The closest he ever was to happiness was when he was with Sean and his peace was radiating into him. Maybe now, that he had his own family, it wouldn't hurt that much seeing his…"sorry," he whispered. He was sorry for what he had done and what he hadn't. Sorry for not knowing what to do. Sorry for not being daring enough when it came to close relationships. Sorry for not being the friend Sean wanted him to be...yet if he wanted to give the impression of being strong for himself, the only way to go was the one he was already on, whether happiness was on that road or not…

tbc

(Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chappie, I wanted the real conversation between them to be separate and later.)


	3. Residence

A little warning first. Unfortunately, I'm so much into hurt/comfort fics, that I couldn't leave it out of this one either. Sorry…

Chapter 3: Residence

Sean flickered through the papers, in fact really wondering if Christian would show up. He was worried about Julia's reaction, but perhaps it would all fall back to they way they were, the three of the, in a close together relationship, for seventeen years. He wished it would be like that again, and was quite sure Christian wished the same too. He was reserved when they met, but then again, that was to be expected. All the same time he knew his friend that much to believe that there was something else wrong with him, something that Christian needed help with and something that he would be willing to offer if asked. But he also knew his friend enough to know that if there was something like that, he would not tell him immediately. The sound of the doorbell interrupted his contemplation. He stood and rushed to answer the front door before Julia could get there. Although he had already told her Christian might come, he wanted to monitor her reaction when they met. Both their reactions, actually.

"Are we early?" Christian smiled awkwardly and he glanced back towards Gina and his daughter, "hope you don't mind that we all came."

"No, you're fine. Come in," he told them politely led them through the kitchen into the living room.

Julia fiddled nervously with the cutlery she was setting up, her eyes darting between the three men as Matt shook his father's hand, then hugged him in a friendly manner.

Christian looked at her and made one step forward, and for a moment she regarded his handsome figure and reserved smile. He was thinner, which made him even more handsome and his eyes looked greener than ever, making a contrast with his paler face than she remembered. Possibly he didn't seem to have spent so much time under the sun, then he used to. There was only one feasible thing to do. She hugged him too, strongly and lovingly, but let go of him very quickly and went to stand by her husband.

"Annie, honey, why don't you bring down your old toys for little Christina? The ones we put up the top of your dresser, cause you don't use them anymore."

"Please, sit down," Sean told his guests ceremoniously and they filed to sit down on the couch they could once sit on without an invitation. Christina cuddled into his father shyly.

"So? How are you doing?" Julia asked.

"We're ok. How're you doing?"

"Fine. Annie won a science contest at school last week and Matt is at college. Physics college," she nodded, "when's the baby due?"

"Around Christmas," Gina smiled, putting on her best behaviour grudgingly for Christian's sake. After all, these were the people that caused her not being able to splash out anymore as her husband didn't earn as much as he used to. But of course, it was in her best interest to get friendly with them again, as soon as possible, "we went to find out the sex of the baby. It will be another girl," she started the non committal, awkward and trivial conversation they practiced all evening about differences in the weather in the two parts of the country they lived in, television programmes and which shop sold the nicest dresses for little girls, conversation that usually strangers had with strangers.

Everybody felt relieved when Christian asked after dinner if he could use the bathroom before they left. Annie had asked permission to put on her favourite show on the telly, Sabrina the teenage witch, and somehow they all ended up being intrigued by the fact that the central character of the show faced the wrath of Zeus when she used her magical powers to help her ex boyfriend, rather than trying to find another topic of conversation with Christian's still "recovering" sex addict wife. Sabrina had already started serving the punishment Zeus gave her when Gina started to rock her moaning daughter to sleep, "can somebody check on Christian? If I go now, Christina will wake up and you don't wanna hear the screaming that would cause…"

Sean nodded and stood up, he was wondering himself what his friend was doing for so long in his bathroom. He only hoped he wasn't masturbating right there at the sight of Julia. Getting close to the downstairs toilet, he picked up weird sounds coming from behind the door, so he stepped in without knocking first. He was surprised to find Christian on his knees being sick. He was covered with sweat and pale, merging with the wallpaper. The man of the house managed a confused "Christian? I know Julia can be pretty unpredictable with her cooking, but it wasn't that bad," he joked.

Christian stood up quite quickly hearing his ex partner, and went to the sink to freshen himself up, "just give me a couple of minutes," he urged him out.

"Is he ok?" Gina asked in a worried voice when Sean returned back into the living room.

"I…think so. He'll be back soon."

"Yeah, right," Gina glared at him, "he's been sick hasn't he?" To Sean nodding she started raving frantically, but enough in control to make her voice low enough not to wake the little girl up in her arms, "again! Again! I can't do this anymore! My pregnancy had been hard as it is! I can't take care of him seven month pregnant and with a two year old! I had enough! I really had enough!" She raised her voice a bit angrily.

"Take care of him?" Sean asked confounded.

"He has Crohn's disease," she shook her head disapprovingly, and sighed, "it comes and goes, but this time he hasn't been able to go to work for four month," she laid her now sleeping daughter down on the couch, placing a dummy into her mouth, "could you please watch her till I go see Christian?"

"What's Crohn's disease?" Matt asked as Gina disappeared down the corridor.

"The cause of Crohn's disease is unknown, but heredity factors are suspected," Sean told him the most relevant feature of the issue he could think of in relation to the young man, who was, as far as he was concerned, for all intended purposes, his son, despite him finding out that his biological father was his ex partner, "although that doesn't mean you'll get it too. More like a higher risk."

"Dad, that's not exactly what I asked."

"Oh, right. It's basically inflammation deep into the lining of the small intestine. It can be a minor ailment or it can be require constant drug treatment and surgery. It's not really curable, but it can be kept under control and patient could be symptom free for years…it's not life threatening if that's what you're worried about," he added noticing the confused looks.

"Need to phone for a cab," Gina came back and picked up her bag. Christian followed sitting down without a word or any interaction with anybody.

"You're not with the car?" Julia enquired, leaning forward.

"We left the car in San Diego," Gina replied offhandedly, gesturing with her mobile, then pressed some buttons on it.

"I'll drive you," Sean offered, "you just need to tell me where your sister lives. I believe the wedding wasn't at her place?"

"No, we need to get a hotel room somewhere, there are still to many guests at her house just now…"

"For Goodness' sakes," Sean nodded, "you could stay here tonight. We have two guestrooms empty next to each other. Christina is already asleep. Why wake her up? Julia will show you were you can put her down until I get Annie's old cot down from the loft so she doesn't fall out."

Gina looked at Christian raising her eyebrows and nudged him for a response. He frowned, "we shouldn't really bother you…"

"Why don't you have a rest and I'll examine your stomach," Sean ordered him, rather than asked. He gestured his friend to follow upstairs, leaving the women to sort out the rest.

Christian complied, lying down was the only thing he could wish for at that moment. He only started resisting when Sean sat down next to him and took his hand to take his pulse, "what's that for?" He pulled his hand away.

"Vomiting is not a typical symptom of Crohn's disease, more likely some complication."

"It is so, if your most affected area is your pylorus," Christian argued.

"Ah, so…but you seem to have a little fever running."

"I do sometimes. No big deal. Just the usual."

"It means the inflammation flared up," he tried to talk sense into his doctor colleague, "unbutton your shirt!"

"If it makes you happy…" Christian obeyed.

Sean moved the indigo shirt out the way, getting a bit of a surprise to find a roughly two month old surgery scar in his left upper quadrant. He crunched his eyebrows, "complications?"

"Obstruction," he looked away.

"Any pain just now?"

"Uhm."

"Same place?"

"No. Epigastric area."

Sean employed the top of his first three fingers and a soft, dipping manoeuvre to gently examine his friend, trying to figure out what was going on this time. Sensing muscular resistance, he placed his other hand on his fingers, "is this where it hurts?" At the same time, he changed to use the palmar part of his fingers for a deeper palpation.

Christian winced and pushed his hands away, "well, that was fun."

"Okay, it doesn't seem to be too bad just now. I'll check it later on again. Do you mind if I take blood samples?"

"I do. Mind. There's no need. I have been examined systematically and painstakingly several times, thank you. We all know what's wrong with me."

"Unless there are complications…" Sean reminded him, but didn't argue further, "what medication do you take?"

"Pentasa…they are in Gina's bag."

"You due to take some?"

"No, but I managed to get rid of the last ones…"

Sean stood and came back with a tablets a couple of minutes later, handing them over with a friendly smile, "here you go."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what happened? You told me with the occasion of our last conversation that you will never forgive me."

"Friendship and forgiveness go hand in hand," Sean answered simply, but changed the topic, "by the way, what's the score with Gina? I was really surprised when I found out you were together."

"What happened? Christina happened. She's mine, but they wanted to take her away from us anyway, unless we could prove we had a secure home for her. Neither mine or Gina's records were good enough for them. But together we stood a chance to keep her. After that, I dunno. We both wanted kids. She can't stay with one guy, but who else than me would disregard that? And who else would accept my take on the romantic life style."

"I mean, how can you stand her?"

"She's not ghastly, Sean, she just messed up. We're both messed up, we need each other."

"I need some sleep, that's what I need," Gina walked in and took her shoes off, "before Christina wakes up again."

"I'll leave you to it," Sean nodded slightly and shot the door behind himself. There were so many things he wished to talk to Christian with, but it wasn't obviously gonna happen that night.

Tbc

Sorry again about that conversation not happening, but it will in the next chappie, I promise.


	4. State Of Affairs

----------

Chapter 4: State of Affairs

As Sean was busy with work the next day, neither of them could feel uncomfortable with the situation and the guests could stay another day. The entire thing was just so damned disturbing. Sean didn't know how to act around his best friend anymore. It might have been just the illness, or it was the fact that they haven't been on the best of terms, but Christian certainly wasn't the bouncy and childish friend he once knew anymore. Not to mention that apart from that short conversation they had in the guest room, they still didn't seem to be able to relax in the company of each other and disclose anything important about their lives. Maybe if they would have the chance to be alone again. He would have offered him to go out for dinner or drinks, just the two of them, but Christian's stomach couldn't take either. So they settled for an evening walk on the shore instead. The sun had almost reached the horizon by the time Sean stopped the car at South Beach and they started walking casually, staring at the view, rather than talking.

"So what did you do in San Diego?" Sean tried.

"Specialised in hands."

"Hands?"

"Yeah. Management of the burned hand presents special challenges, you know that, from acceptable appearance to a durable cover that can tolerate injury from the activities of daily living. In addition to acute and long term reconstruction of the burned hand I was also involved in reconstruction of other scarred areas that develop tight scars," he said in a very professional and distant tone, "groins and neck. Did skin grafts, focal flaps, Z-plastics, tissue expansion, free flaps…you know the drill…"

"Interesting."

"You mean boring."

"I actually have a burn patient just now. She will come in this week. Would you like to take a look?"

"What for? I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"You just said you specialised in hands. I didn't. I…can give you a consultation fee."

"Hah! Do I look that broke?"

"Well, Gina said…"

"Gina talks mince. Actually she doesn't talk mince. She says whatever it's necessary to turn the situation to her advantage. But…I can take a look on the basis of our…uhm…frien…for the sake of old times…any weird cases lately?"

"Strangely, not as many since you left…did a couple of sex changes, you know cutting balls off, also chopped somebody's toes off because he hated the sight of them and did that on psychiatric recommendation, performed a groin enlargement for a pro basketball player so he looks better in his shorts…what's wrong?" Sean looked at his friend as Christian leaned on the barrier in front of him and closed his eyes, "come on, we can sit down on the bench," Sean said, stepping right next to him, putting a hand on his back.

Christian leaned against him, "I need to throw up," he then ran off towards the beach's restroom facilities nearby.

"Hey! Christian! Wait!" Sean had to sprint to catch up with his companion, but he already disappeared behind a door, "Christian? You here?"

"Yeah," Christian said weakly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Could you finish up then? I find it kinda find it disturbing to stand in the women's toilet."

"Women's?"

"Yes, women's. Did you not know that?"

"I was in a hurry…"

"Then be in a hurry now as well."

"I'm...hurrying," Christian said between heaves into the toilet, "wait outside," he said pitifully.

"Hi, sorry, I can explain…" Sean said to three women that walked in chatting and gave Sean curious looks.

Christian came out as well, but got a queasy look on his face and ran back again, giving unmistakable noises that made the women go after their own business.

"Thanks," Sean expressed his gratitude to his friend for his contribution in scaring people away.

"You're welcome…" Christian said with a whiny note and slowly walked out of the booth. He looked really white as he sat down on the ground, with his back to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Christian! Not in here!" Sean panicked, "we're not perverts," he explained to some other ladies that entered, "my friend is not feeling well. I'm a doctor," he fumbled with his wallet to show his identification, then sat down next to his companion to take his pulse, "can't examine you here very well. I'll get some blood samples when we get home, whether you like it or not. How's the pain?"

"I will be ok. Really," Christian said, "Sean?" He added a few seconds later.

"Something wrong?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime. Just don't do more puking, cause you'll get dehydrated and I will have no choice but to take you to the surgery, let alone take samples…"

"I know. I'm ok," Christian attempted a smile, "imagine, friends like us, not even knowing anything about each other for years…"

"Yeah, well, we did it somehow…"

"It's odd."

"Yeah."

"You and Julia are my best friend, I had no desire to hurt either of you, believe me Sean."

"I know."

"You said you didn't wanna be my friend anymore. That made me understand so many things. I messed up and I can't stop condemning myself for that. I'm no longer the vicious asshole that I used to be. So if you can find it in your heart to trust that what I am saying to you now is the truth, please do so. If not, then I can only blame myself for the loss of the only true friend I ever had."

"Was becoming thick one of the personality changes you're talking about? Or what a minute, thick you always were. Look, I don't know whether things between us will ever go back to the way they were, but I'm damn sure I hope they will, partner…as a start, why don't you do that consult for me then?"

"Ok. Yeah," Christian got up and gave a hand to Sean, "if I'll be in any state…don't you think we should get out of here?"

Tbc.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Sean picked up the scalpel blade and poised it above their patient's the under arm area for his breast reduction. He took a couple of little sponges to blot the leaking blood, then working through the incision, he started to remove the excess glandular tissue from around the areola and from the sides and bottom of the breast.

Christian matched his movements and pace exactly, working on the other side, "it's your turn for the music choice, partner," he reminded him in the uncharacteristic silence.

"How about some Cheryl Crow?" Sean looked at Liz.

"Right away," she stood up, switching a few buttons on their music centre. Hearing the beeping indicative of an increase in heart rate, she glanced over at the monitors. Eighty beats per minute, "giving more diprivan," she reacted, focused back from the music to the iv port.

"He's just responding to adverse stimuli. Let's wait a minute for him to get deeper before proceeding," Sean suggested.

"So what's the score with the that expensive piece of watch you keep in your cabinet at your office and no one is allowed to see?" Christian asked him, "you still haven't told me who gave you it."

Sean looked at him disapprovingly, "someone I…met. Briefly."

"Briefly? And she gave you a five thousand dollar antique?"

"Who said it was a she?" Sean glanced at the monitor and resumed work on his patient.

"Why else would you hide it. So?"

"Watch it Christian, you are on dangerous grounds. Besides, it was before I got back together with Julia."

"Do I know her?"

"You just don't know how to give it up, do you?…hm, yes, you know her."

"Patient?"

"Ex patient."

"Young or middle aged?"

"Why not older?"

"You don't do older."

"Young. You could say she's young."

"Come on, more information. Dark?"

"Blonde. Natural."

"Of course. What else? Eyes?"

"Two."

"Sean!"

"Why? It could be less or more…okay, okay. Brown," he inserted a cannula through the incision for the liposuction.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this. Reason she asked for surgery?"

"Ah, you got me. It was a unique reason. And she didn't ask. We offered. The carver."

"Yes! I remember! The model…Naomi something?"

"Gaines. She was trying to show her gratitude after she was on the cover of cosmo."

"With the watch? Or not just with the watch?"

"Grrr! Please just let me concentrate, okay? We are performing an operation if you didn't notice."

It was the moment when their receptionist barged in, "I'm sorry, but there is a situation out here. Dr. Troy's wife is wrestling on the floor with somebody who came in for an appointment, Ms. Kimberly Henry. You gotta come and do something cause neither of them will have any hair left. Or should I call the police?"

Sean shook his head in amusement as he watched Christian ran after the panicky receptionist. Everything was different since Christian returned. His own marital life with Julia has improved considerably. Of course he knew that Julia was thinking of Christian when they had sex and that was the reason their encounters improved, reaching almost perfect status, but he didn't care. Julia was his, and they always needed Christian somewhere in the background for their happiness. The practice was once again flourishing, especially with female patients, and the surgery was once again under constant risk of lawsuits for one of the surgeons sleeping with the patients. Christian bickered during surgery and they forgot to count the sponges again. People were having fist fights in the waiting room. All was at it should be. Oh, yeah, life was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
